Amor, curiosa palabra
by UDPusa
Summary: Tercer fanfic. Tinkerbell descubre el amor y desde entonces no puede evitar ignorarlo. ¿Podrá controlar sus sentimientos o se meterá en otro de sus líos?


**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Aquí os dejo con mi tercer fanfic, en este caso un one-shot que parte del final de la primera película de Campanilla.  
Si sois un tanto sensibles, os recomiendo tener pañuelos a mano._

 **Amor, curiosa palabra**

* * *

Llegó el momento de volver a Pixie Hollow tras el largo día en Tierra Firme. Me junté con mis amigas Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist e Iridessa para irnos.

"¡Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando! Ojalá pudiéramos ir más a menudo, está lleno de cosas alucinantes" estaba eufórica, había todo un mundo ahí fuera por descubrir.

"Tienes toda la razón Tinkerbell, pero las reglas son muy estrictas. No podemos ir sin el permiso de la reina. Si tenemos contacto directo con los humanos estaríamos en peligro" las palabras de Iridessa no me animaron mucho.

"Pero la niña que vi no me pareció peligrosa, era adorable con su vestido azul y su sonrisa..." nunca olvidaré a esa humana, estaba muy feliz por haber arreglado su bailarina.

"Verás cariño, hay muchos humanos buenos y inofensivos como esa niña, pero hay algunos que son malvados y quieren capturarnos" dijo Rosetta "hace muchas primaveras, un humano se llevó a un sparrowman con una red gigante y nunca se volvió a saber de él. Después de eso, la reina redujo los viajes a Tierra Firme y impuso la regla de que ninguna hada podía acercarse a un humano"

"Es una pena... me gustaría conocer más su mundo"

"Bueno, en la biblioteca hay montones de libros interesantes sobre Tierra Firme" dijo Silvermist.

"¡Fantástico!" Siempre me conseguía animar esa hada del agua, me caía muy bien.

"Sí, leí que hay una infinidad de animales. Algunos, son tan grandes como el árbol de polvo de hada" a Fawn le encantaban los animales extraños.

"Venga chicas, vuestro turno" dijo el ministro de la primavera subido en su paloma.

"¡Vamos!" y empezamos el largo viaje de vuelta a Pixie Hollow. _Echaré de menos Tierra Firme..._ Nos pasamos el camino hablando sobre lo que habíamos visto y contando historias sobre los viajes anteriores que tuvieron. Fue un día maravilloso, cuando llegamos era casi de noche. Suspiré al saber que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver.

"Anímate Tink, estos días tenemos descanso, aprovechémoslo para divertirnos" Fawn tenía razón, después de tanto trabajo nos merecíamos un descanso "Escuchad, ¿que os parece quedar mañana por la tarde para jugar en el campo de girasoles?" todos asintieron y nos despedimos por hoy.

Llegué a casa cansada pero no podía dormir pensando en Tierra Firme. Aún así me levanté temprano. Cómo aún me quedaba el polvo de hada que me dio Terence, no tuve que ir a por mi ración diaria, así que me reuní con Clank y Bobble.

"Buenos días chicos" aún teniendo estos días de descanso, estaban tintineando como siempre.

"Buenos días Tinkerbell, hace una hermosa mañana" tenía toda la razón, y el hecho de tener el día libre lo hacía aún mejor.

"Ni que lo digas Bobble. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?" habían unas cuantas maderas por el suelo y unas bellotas.

"Vamos a hacer un carrito enorme para llevar cosas perdidas" dijo Clank llevando unas herramientas.

"¡Fantástico! ¿Queréis que os ayude?" _parece interesante y no tengo nada que hacer hasta la tarde._

"Sería perfecto, necesitaríamos ayuda con la sujeción para Cheese" nos pusimos manos a la obra y avanzamos mucho en toda la mañana, en un par de días más ya estaría terminado.

Comí un poco al mediodía para recuperar fuerzas y fui al campo de girasoles donde me esperaban mis amigas.

"Por fin llegas Tink, empezábamos a pensar que te habías olvidado" dijo Rosetta que estaba con Iridessa.

"Lo siento, como no acordamos ninguna hora... ¿Dónde están las demás?"

"Estamos jugando al escondite, Fawn tiene que encontrar a Sil" _me encanta ese juego, tendría que haber venido antes._ Tras unos minutos aparecieron.

"Al fin encontré a Sil, estaba muy bien escondida. Ah, hola Tink"

"Hola Fawn ¿A quién le toca ahora?"

"¡A Rosetta!" tras decir su nombre todas se fueron a esconder rápidamente. No conocía mucho ese lugar, así que seguí a Silvermist y le pedí un poco de ayuda.

"¿Dónde puedo esconderme? No veo ningún buen lugar por aquí..."

"Ven, sígueme" la seguí hasta que llegamos al río que separaba el verano de la primavera "¿has visto alguna vez el río desde dentro?" me sorprendió un poco la pregunta.

"¿Cómo que desde dentro? No se puede entrar en un río..."

"Claro que sí, mira" me cogió de la mano y nos pusimos justo encima del agua "ahora desciende poco a poco" con su talento fue moviendo el agua creando una esfera de aire en la que poder respirar. Descendimos hasta el fondo dentro de una burbuja. La vista era impresionante, vi pasar algún que otro renacuajo y todo.

"Wao... es, ¡genial! Aquí seguro que no nos encontraran" los sonidos del exterior se escuchaban como si estuviéramos a metros de distancia.

"Lo sé, a veces me encierro aquí un rato para relajarme" _es realmente un buen sitio para desconectar._

"¿Y se puede tocar el agua?" extendí el brazo y la rocé un poco.

"¡No! Si lo haces-" demasiado tarde, la burbuja implosionó y el agua no tardó en rodearnos. No sabía nadar y no podía respirar. Poco después perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando abrí los ojos la cara de Silvermist estaba muy cerca y sus labios estaban encima de los míos. ¿ _Qué es esta extraña sensación? No la había sentido antes... es agradable... pero de una forma que no puedo describir..._ No duró casi nada, había tragado agua y la eché enseguida tosiendo.

"¡Tink! Menos mal... por un momento pensaba que no volverías ¿Estás bien?" en ese momento recordé que me había ahogado en ese río.

"S-sí... creo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" me toqué los labios recordando esa sensación que tuve.

"Reanimación cardiopulmonar o... salvándote la vida si lo prefieres. Te proporcionaba oxígeno para que no te murieras básicamente. Todas las hadas del agua saben hacerlo" _interesante..._

"Pero cuando tenías los labios sobre los míos... tuve una extraña sensación... algo que no había sentido hasta ahora" se puso un poco nerviosa al oír eso.

"¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacéis? Estáis empapadas" Rosetta nos cortó la conversación.

"T-Tink, que no puede estarse quieta en una burbuja de aire"

"Silvermist en serio, ¿qué fue ésa sensación?" no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

"No sé, puede que haya sido el agua o el despertar..." _algo me dice que es algo más... se la ve nerviosa._

"Qué desastre, ahora no podréis seguir jugando..." tenía razón, con las alas mojadas no podíamos volar, así que volvimos al campo de girasoles andando. Nos estiramos bocabajo donde el sol daba más fuerte para que se nos secaran las alas.

"Dime Silvermist, ¿tú sabes algo de la sensación que tuve antes verdad?" cada vez estaba más segura de que sí.

"¿Q-qué? No... bueno, no creo que sea... éso, así que no, olvídalo"

"¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres?" me tenía muy intrigada, quería saberlo a toda costa y tras mucho insistir me lo contó.

"Veras Tink, no es muy común aquí en Pixie Hollow, pero hay algunas hadas que al tener... bueno, al estar enamoradas de un sparrowman pues... se besan en los labios y les provocan una sensación que cuesta mucho de describir. P-pero no creo que sea eso, al fin y al cabo somos dos hadas y... no tenemos ese tipo de sentimientos" me costó un poco entenderlo, pero pude captar la idea.

"Pero... ¿se puede tener esa sensación sin estar enamoradas?" necesitaba saber más acerca de eso, nadie me lo había contado hasta ahora.

"Bueno... no sé... creo que no. Da igual, deja el tema ya" me quedé pensando en ello unos segundos y continué.

"¿Y si lo comprobamos? Besémonos para averiguar si es eso o fue otra cosa" era la opción más lógica.

"¿Q-q-q-qué? ¡No! Para empezar, eso sólo lo hacen las hadas con los sparrowman y cuando están enamorados, además, si nos ve alguien sería un problema" _tampoco creo que sea para tanto..._

"Jo... ¿Y si vamos a tu casa?" _allí no nos verá nadie, además está cerca._

"¡Que no! Deja el tema ya. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan curiosa?" _será cosa de mi talento._

"Está bien... se lo preguntaré a Rosetta entonces" me levanté para ir a por ella pero Silvermist me cogió del brazo.

"E-espera. ¿Que le vas a decir?" parecía un poco preocupada.

"Pues... le voy a pedir que me bese para comprobar si se puede sentir 'eso' sin estar enamorada" se levantó de golpe.

"No puedes pedirle eso, y menos a Rosetta" suspiró "mira, si tanto insistes... te ayudaré, pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto. Si se entera alguien nos podríamos meter en problemas" _¿en problemas?_

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está mal?" seguía sin entender del todo el concepto de estar enamorada de alguien.

"No es que esté mal... pero no está muy bien visto y la gente podría pensar mal de nosotras. Si fuera con Terence... aún, pero con otra hada..."

"¿Ese guardián del polvo? Jamás me acercaría a él, ¿no crees que es un poco rarito?" se empezó a reír al decir eso.

"Bueno... quizás un poco. En fin, cuando se nos sequen las alas vamos a mi casa" _¿para qué esperar?_

"¿Y si vamos andando? Tu casa no está tan lejos" tras un suspiro aceptó.

"Como quieras. Rosetta, nos vamos a mi casa. Suerte encontrando a Fawn" y tras cinco minutos llegamos a su casa. Nunca la había visto por dentro, era realmente pequeña pero muy bonita.

"Tienes una casa estupenda, me encanta" cuando fijé la vista en ella vi que se estaba poniendo roja "Silvermist, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara toda roja"

"S-sí es sólo que... lo que vamos a hacer..." estaba muy nerviosa, puse las manos en sus hombros y la intenté relajar.

"No te preocupes, ¿qué puede salir mal? Sólo será un momento" pero no funcionó demasiado.

"A-acabemos con ésto cuanto antes..." me acerqué a ella despacio y la besé un momento. Allí estaba otra vez, esa sensación que me transportaba a otro sitio, que me decía 'no pares', que me aceleraba el corazón y me hacía sentir tan bien. Se apartó de golpe soltando un pequeño ruido. Estaba completamente roja y se quedó mirando al suelo.

"B-bueno y-ya está ¿suficiente?" no, no tenía suficiente, quería más, sus labios eran adictivos pero con su reacción decidí parar.

"S-sí, claro. Gracias Silvermist, ahora lo tengo más claro"

"¿Sí? ¿S-sentiste algo?" estaba claro que sí, pero no quise... empeorar las cosas.

"Nope, nada. ¿Y tú?" _no sé si debería decirle la verdad... en fin, ya es demasiado tarde._

"¿Qué? Ah, no, claro que no. Ya te lo dije" _¿porqué sólo lo siento yo? No lo entiendo... hay muchas cosas que desconozco de Pixie Hollow aún._

"B-bien, entonces... creo que iré a casa, tengo que terminar con unas cosillas..." _Rosetta sabrá más del tema._

"Oh, vale. N-nos vemos Tink" fue una despedida un poco incómoda, pero después de lo que hicimos, era de esperar.

Respiré hondo y con las alas secas fui a por Rosetta, ella tenía que saber algo más sobre el hecho de estar enamorada.

"Rosetta, ¿aún estáis jugando al escondite?" la vi sola en la zona donde esperaban los encontrados.

"Sí, ¿te apuntas?" _no es exactamente lo que tenía pensado._

"La verdad es que quería preguntarte algo. Silvermist me ha contado algo sobre unos sentimientos extraños que tienen las hadas cuando están enamoradas y no me ha quedado muy claro"

"Oh querida, eso es el amor" _amor, curiosa palabra_ "cuando una hada y un sparrowman están enamorados, quieren estar siempre juntos y besarse todo el tiempo. No hay muchas relaciones de ese tipo por aquí... Yo algún día quiero encontrar a mi sparrowman perfecto, apuesto y amable"

"Y respecto a eso de besarse... ¿puedes sentir lo mismo al besar alguien a quién no tienes esos sentimientos?"

"No, por supuesto que no, la mágica experiencia de besar a alguien se disfruta cuando se está enamorada de ese sparrowman" _entonces... eso significa que estoy... ¿enamorada de Sil?_

"Y dime... ¿hay algún caso de dos hadas enamoradas?" _espero que diga que sí._

"No que yo sepa, es algo... que nunca había oido. ¿Porqué te interesa ese tema? ¿A caso estás enamorada de alguien? ¿Es Terence?" _qué pesadas con Terence._

"¡No! ¿Cómo va a ser él? Es imposible..." _ni en un millón de estaciones._

"¿Entonces de quién?" no supe qué responder. _Si le digo que quizás esté enamorada de Silvermist va a alucinar, además, me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie..._

"Nadie, déjalo. Voy a mi casa, gracias por la información" y me fui rápidamente a casa para pensarlo detenidamente.

 _¿Qué hago? Quiero_ estar con ella y _volver a tener esa sensación otra vez, pero si no siente lo mismo sería muy egoísta... Fue una mala idea hacer eso después de todo. ¿Y si le digo que estoy enamorada de ella? Aunque no estoy segura del todo... ¿es amor lo que siento? Lo pasamos bien juntas pero... ¡argh! No puedo parar de pensar en eso. No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza ¿qué diablos me está pasando? Me estoy volviendo loca... Si tan solo me hubiera escondido en otro sitio..._

No paraba de dar vueltas por casa, empezaba a oscurecer así que no podía ir a dar una vuelta, por la noche Pixie Hollow se convertía en un lugar peligroso. Aunque si me quedaba en casa realmente me iba a volver loca, así que decidí salir igualmente. Pasé por delante de casa de Silvermist justo cuando salió por la puerta.

"¿T-Tink? ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?" se sorprendió tanto como yo.

"A-ah, hola Silvermist, estaba dando un paseo y..." _aprovecharé para hablar con ella_ "he estado hablado con Rosetta"

"¿Sobre qué? No le habrás contado lo de..." _¿el beso? no._

"No, sólo quería saber más sobre eso de lo que llaman amor"

"Ah bueno, ¿y qué tal, ya estás más informada?"

"Sí, más o menos" _tengo que contarle lo que sentí al besarla._ Cuando iba a abrir la boca, se me adelantó.

"O-oye, ya es de noche... deberías volver a casa..." _no, tengo que hablar contigo._

"¿Puedo quedarme en la tuya? La oscuridad me da miedo" _espero que cuele la excusa_.

"¿Qué? En mi casa dices... B-bueno, supongo que sí... c-claro. Pasa" _¿porqué se pondrá tan nerviosa siempre?_

 _Ojalá su cama fuera más grande y pudiéramos dormir las dos juntas... ... ¿qué diablos estoy pensado?_ _tengo que controlar mis pensamientos._

"Oye, dormiré en el sofá"

"Oh no, no dejaré que duermas ahí" _eso significa que... las dos juntas..._ "yo dormiré en el sofá" _oh, ya, claro_ "eres mi invitada sorpresa al fin y al cabo" _dormiré en su cama, donde ella duerme cada día... ... en serio, tengo que controlarme._

"B-bien, gracias" _se lo diré sin más_ "pues... quería hablarte sobre... sobre el... beso de antes" ahora sí que me empezaba a poner nerviosa.

"¿S-sí? Porque preferiría no hablar del tema..." se estaba poniendo incómoda, pero tenía que decírselo.

"P-pero es que debes saber que-" me cortó y se enfadó un poco.

"¡Déjalo ya! no quiero saber nada más, tema cerrado ¿de acuerdo?" _¿y ahora qué? No puedo dejar las cosas así..._

"Está bien, ya lo dejo..." me senté en su cama, era muy cómoda y blandita "tu cama parece una piedra. ¿Cómo puedes dormir aquí?" le mentí por el simple placer de chincharla.

"¡Venga ya! Pero si es muy cómoda, se duerme súper bien" _contigo sí que dormiría súper bien._ Al menos ahora se nos habían pasado los nervios.

"Bueno... no sé qué entiendes tú cómo concepto de cómoda pero... no sé si podré dormir ésta noche" realmente no sabía si iba a poder podría dormir, pero no era por la cama, sino por el hecho de que estaría asolas con Silvermist.

"Vamos Tink, será una broma" se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos a centímetros de la otra.

"Sí, era una broma" me quedé mirando sus claros ojos marrones y se puso un poco roja. Se levantó de golpe y volvió al sofá.

"Tink... Y-yo iré a dormir ya. Mañana quiero levantarme temprano y esas cosas" _dormir es lo último que quiero hacer estando en tu casa, pero qué remedio..._

"Sí, yo también. Buenas noches Sil" esa fue la primera vez que la llamé Sil, se me hizo un poco extraño.

"B-buenas noches" pero no iban a ser muy buenas, ya que me era imposible dormir.

Podía sentir su aroma impregnado en la cama, su ligera respiración y mis perversos pensamientos no ayudaban. No dejaba de dar vueltas, me pasé como unas cuatro horas para conseguir dormir y aún así, me desperté a media noche. _Por la segunda estrella... qué tortura..._ tenía los ojos cerrados pero seguía despierta. Escuché que Silvermist se levantaba pero me hice la dormida.

Los pasos se acercaban y notaba que cada vez estaba más cerca. _¿Qué hace? ¿Me querrá despertar?_ Antes de que me diera cuenta, volví a notar esa magnífica sensación. _Me-me-me-me está besando, Sil me está besando._ Aguanté como pude la situación y por suerte no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta. Después de eso volvió al sofá y me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado. _No me lo puedo creer ¿porqué lo hizo?_

Llegó la mañana y Sil seguía dormida. Me levanté sin hacer ruido tras haber dormido unas dos o tres horas y me acerqué a ella. _Le... ¿devuelvo el beso? ¿se dará cuenta?_ La besé en la mejilla y no se inmutó. _Está profundamente dormida._ Me dispuse a besarla en los labios pero no lo pude hacer.

"Tink... Tink..." estaba diciendo mi nombre mientras dormía, casi me muero del susto. _¿Qué estará soñando? Mejor la despierto._

"¿Sil? Sil, despierta. Vamos dormilona..." le quité la hoja que usaba de manta y no pude evitar quedarme mirando su cuerpo estirado en el sofá. Me entraron ganas de jugar con él, pero no era una buena idea. En ese momento despertó.

"Tink..." abrió los ojos y se asustó al verme. _En serio, ¿qué estaría soñando?_ "b-buenos días"

"Por fin despiertas, llevas como media hora diciendo mi nombre. ¿Qué soñabas?" se puso roja de golpe y se sentó en el sofá.

"Nada, no me acuerdo" _eres peor que yo mintiendo_ "¿has dormido bien?" en ese preciso instante recordé lo que pasó a media noche, por un momento creí que fue todo un sueño, pero estaba segura de que realmente pasó.

"Oh, s-sí, muy bien... aunque a media noche soñé que me besabas mientras dormía, qué cosas..." su expresión lo decía todo, era transparente como el agua.

"Vaya, qué sueños. ¿Y qué tal fue?" _¿en serio me está preguntando eso?_

"P-pues estuvo bien... creo" sonrió un poco a lo que me puse a pensar. _Ayer dijo que no sentía nada al besarme, pero esta noche lo ha vuelta a hacer... quizás sí sintió algo. A ver, yo también le dije que no, quizás también mintió, voy a aclararlo de una vez_ "Sil, creo que sí que sentí algo con el beso de ayer"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices en serio?" cada vez estaba más segura de que ella también sintió algo.

"Aunque tengo algunas dudas... a lo mejor si... no sé, con otro beso... me quede más claro" _di que sí porfa._ Se levantó despacio y se acercó poco a poco hacia mí, pero se detuvo.

"No Tink. No debemos hacer esas cosas, está mal. Olvidémoslo, ¿vale?" _como si pudiera..._

"Vamos Sil, sólo uno más. No hará daño a nadie, será rápido ya verás" me acerqué a ella con intención de hacerlo pero me paró. Me decía que no, pero sabía que en el fondo sí que quería. Así que cogí sus manos para evitar que forcejeara y nos caímos en el sofá.

"¡T-T-Tink!" era mía, no tenía escapatoria y la volvía a besar, ahora con más suavidad, sintiendo esa extraordinaria sensación. Ella no cedía, sabía que también lo sentía. El descontrol se apoderó de nosotras y no podíamos parar "no... debe... ríamos... hacer... esto..." el placer que sentía era indescriptible.

"¿Tú también lo sientes verdad?" era maravilloso.

"Sí... es... genial" después me empujó y caí al suelo "¡p-pero no podemos hacerlo!" _ouch._

"¿Porqué no? Déjate llevar" _no lo entiendo, ¿porqué no debemos hacerlo? No creo que sea para tanto. Si a las dos nos gusta..._

"Por que... si seguimos... no podré parar..." tenía razón, cada vez tenía más y más ganas de hacerme con ella "creo que deberías irte Tink" _¡no! Todo menos eso._

"Pero Sil... irme de tu casa es lo último que quiero hacer en este momento"

"Basta, tienes que irte" me empujó hasta que me sacó fuera a la fuerza.

"Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando..." cerró la puerta y me dijo que la dejara sola. _Qué rabia, ¿porqué se niega?_

Después de insistir inútilmente, me dí por vencida y volví al refugio de los tintineadores. Clank y Bobble seguían con su proyecto y decidí ayudarlos para distraerme un poco.

"¡Tink! Baja de las nubes, estás agujereando demasiado esa pieza. ¿Qué te pasa?" Bobble tenía razón, estaba en otro mundo. No podía centrarme en lo que hacía, tenía la mente inundada de Silvermist.

"Lo siento, creo que hoy no estoy muy centrada. Iré a dar un paseo" _tengo que organizar mis pensamientos._ Pensé en investigar más sobre el tema de las relaciones y quién mejor que la hada con más experiencia de todo Pixie Hollow, la reina Clarion. Ella era muy amable con todos, siempre nos ayudaba en cualquier cosa que necesitábamos. Así que fui al árbol de polvo de hada y aproveché para recibir la ración diaria de polvo. Vi a la reina hablando con el ministro del verano.

"Oh, Tinkerbell. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" dijo nada más verme.

"Quería hablar sobre un asunto... pero no quisiera molestar. No es muy importante" _quizás no deba preguntarle sobre eso..._

"Seguro que debe de serlo para haber venido hasta aquí" hizo una señal al ministro y se largó "dime querida, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Es sobre... el amor" se sorprendió un poco al oír esa palabra, pero luego sonrió.

"El amor... qué mágica palabra. Es el causante del infinito placer y enormes locuras, impredecible y hermoso a la vez. Es una emoción que también tienen los humanos ¿sabes?" _impresionante_ "¿Y bien? Algo me dices que estás enamorada de alguien" _me ha pillado a la primera._

"S-sí... la verdad es que no puedo de dejar de pensar en eso. Nos besamos y tuve la mejor experiencia que había tenido hasta ahora, fue maravilloso"

"Ya veo... yo también estuve enamorada una vez... fue hace mucho tiempo. Los dos nos queríamos con locura, pero por desgracia él vivía en el invierno, y eso nos obligó a vivir separados"

"No lo sabía..."

"Un día cometió una locura y vino al lado cálido. A causa del calor, sus alas terminaron rotas, para lo cuál no hay cura alguna. Tras lo ocurrido aceptamos nuestra posición y decidimos no volver a vernos. Después impuse la ley de la frontera y por eso ahora no está permitido cruzar al invierno"

"Qué triste..." _ojalá pudiéramos ir al invierno de alguna forma para que pudieran volver a estar juntos..._

"Es por eso que hay que tener mucho cuidado con el amor, es muy fácil caer en adicción así que ve con cuidado. Hay que saber combinarlo con las labores y obligaciones y no es para nada fácil. ¿Puedo saber el nombre del afortunado?" _afortunada en todo caso._

"Eh... mejor no. Qué pasaría si... por ejemplo, ¿dos sparrowman estuvieran enamorados?" se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

"Interesante pregunta. No es para nada común que dos sparrowman se enamoren, al igual que dos hadas. Sería un caso muy excepcional que sin duda no pasaría desapercibido para los habitantes de Pixie Hollow"

"Entiendo... muchas gracias reina Clarion" le hice una pequeña reverencia y con toda esa información fui hacia mi casa pensando por el camino.

 _Ahora entiendo por qué Sil no quiere dejarse llevar. No podríamos separarnos y olvidaríamos nuestras obligaciones. Además, si se entera alguien sería todo un escándalo. Qué desastre... ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero verla de nuevo, estar con ella y hacer cosas con ella... Pero quizás sea mejor estar separadas._

"...Tink, oye Tink, ¡Tink!" era Fawn, no la había visto "llevo un rato llamándote, estas muy empanada"

"Ah, sí. Estaba pensando en mis cosas..." sin darme cuenta me había pasado mi casa hace rato.

"Justo ahora iba a tu casa a buscarte, ¿te vienes a jugar?" _creo que será lo mejor para despejar mi mente._

"¡Claro! ¿A qué jugamos?" _aunque si está Sil... no sé si será buena idea._

"Vamos a hacer una carrera por las tres estaciones, será divertido ya lo verás" _nunca he hecho ninguna carrera, pondré a prueba mis alas_ "Ahora vamos a buscar a Silvermist" _oh no, ojalá no esté._ Llegamos a su casa y no estaba. _Menos mal, no sabría qué decirle... Si no está en su casa, habrá ido a por un poco de tranquilidad._

"Seguro que ahora estará encerrada en una burbuja..." lo dije en voz alta sin querer y Fawn me escuchó.

"Oh, claro. Ya sé donde puede estar" _no Tink, ¿porqué tenías que abrir la boca?_ Fuimos al final del lago de los nenúfares y bajo el agua se podía ver una esfera de aire.

"¡Silvermist! Sal de ahí" salió del agua y se puso nerviosa al verme "vamos a hacer una carrera. ¿Te apuntas?"

"Y-yo... creo que paso, no tengo ganas de correr..." _supongo que ella también necesita meditar sobre el tema..._

"No digas tonterías, ¡vamos!" la cogió del brazo y nos la llevamos. Fawn tenía mucha energía e iba un poco a su bola.

Llegamos a la primavera y vimos a Rosetta con Iridessa esperándonos.

"Veo que las has traído a todas, buen trabajo Fawn" dijo el hada de jardín.

"Claro, aunque Sil no quería venir al principio... Bien, cómo es la primera vez que juega Tink, haremos una vuelta de reconocimiento antes de empezar la carrera ¿de acuerdo? ¡Vamos allá!" dimos la vuelta por otoño, verano y primavera para terminar en el árbol de polvo de hada. Era un buen recorrido, quería empezar cuanto antes. Nos posicionamos y preparamos para empezar la carrera cuando una hada de vuelo veloz apareció por ahí.

"¿Vais a hacer una carrera? Pero si cuando lleguéis ya será de noche" era Vidia, como siempre fardando de su talento.

"Al menos nosotras tenemos con quien correr" Fawn la dejó mal y le dio donde más duele.

"Haced lo que queráis, luego me pediréis ayuda para ahuyentar a los halcones" _¿halcones?_

"Venga ya, si hemos echo una vuelta y no hemos visto a ninguno" dijo Rosetta.

"Si hay halcones yo no vuelo..." Iridessa se empezaba a asustar.

"¿No veis que lo dice en broma? Empecemos de una vez" y Fawn empezó a volar.

"Quien avisa no es traidor..." Vidia se quedó por ahí y nos pusimos a correr. Iba la penúltima, Iridessa era realmente lenta. Cuando pasamos por otoño, el sonido de las caracolas de los scouts nos pilló por sorpresa. _Vidia tenía razón._

"Escondeos, ¡rápido!" un halcón fue directo hacia mí y no encontraba ningún sitio para esconderme. De repente apareció Vidia lanzando un tornado al halcón para salvarme.

"¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Escóndete!" vi un agujero en un árbol y entré en seguida.

"Uff, por qué poco..." el corazón me latía a mil por hora, suerte que Vidia estaba allí para salvarnos. En el fondo se preocupa por nosotras.

"¿Tink?" salté del susto que me dio. Casi me da un infarto.

"¿S-S-Sil?" _no habían más árboles en otoño ¿no?_

"No hace falta que te asustes tanto" se puso a reír. A mí no me izo ni pizca de gracia.

"Por poco me pilla un halcón ¿sabes? Si me hubiera pillado no te haría tanta gracia. Podría haber muerto ¿sabes?" su expresión cambió de repente.

"Perdona... yo..." me abrazó de repente "no podría soportar que te pasara nada" esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón.

"Sil..." la besé por inercia y nos quedamos un buen rato ahí dentro.

"...Tink, los halcones ya se han..." me quedé de piedra al escuchar la voz de Vidia "E-e-e-em... y-yo-ya..." y se fue.

"Oh no. Eso es malo, eso es muy malo. Tenemos que ir a por ella, vamos Tink" nos había pillado de lleno. _Debe de estar alucinando._ Fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero la velocidad de una hada de vuelo veloz era muy superior a la nuestra. Supusimos que había ido a su casa, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

"¿Qué le decimos cuando la veamos?" no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

"No lo sé, pero hay que evitar que se lo cuente a los demás" al parecer ella tampoco tenía un plan. Llegamos a su casa y nos abrió.

"¿Q-q-qué demonios estabais haciendo ahí dentro? En serio, ¿qué?" _estaba alucinando y no paraba de dar vueltas._

"P-pues... nos besábamos, nada más" intenté sonar lo más natural que pude, pero no sirvió de mucho.

"¿Cómo que nada más? ¿Porqué os besáis? ¿Sois conscientes de lo que hacéis?"

"Mira Vidia, sabemos que lo que hacemos no es del todo... correcto, así que agradeceríamos que no se lo contaras a nadie... por favor" ante la petición de Silvermist se quedó un momento pensando.

"Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie, pero ni se os ocurra hacer eso en público" _en el fondo es más comprensiva de lo que parece._

"Gracias Vid, iremos con más cuidado a partir de ahora" _'a partir de ahora'... eso significa que habrá más._ Cogí de la mano a Sil y me la llevé.

"Gracias Vidia. Sil, tengo que hablar contigo" una vez fuera hablé con ella para aclarar las cosas.

"¿Qué pasa Tink?" _tú eres lo que me pasa._

"Sil, no puedo más, necesito estar contigo, quiero estar contigo porque cuando no lo estoy me vuelvo loca pensando en ti. Te necesito y quisiera pasarme la vida besándote sin parar. E-estoy enamorada de ti Sil, tenía que decírtelo" en sus ojos empezaron a aparecer lágrimas y me besó de repente. Pude entender que sentía lo mismo por mí.

"En serio chicas, ¡¿Qué no habéis entendido de **no** hacer eso en público?!" casa de Vidia estaba en medio de la nada así que no había peligro de besarnos allí. Reímos al escucharla

"Lo siento, ya nos vamos" y nos fuimos de allí. Llegamos a mi casa y allí perdimos el control. Sil me rompió el vestido y terminamos besándonos desnudas en mi cama. Fue una tarde de locura descontrolada.

"¿Tink? ¿Estás en casa?" _maldición, es Rosetta._ Nos vestimos rápidamente y me preparé para abrir la puerta.

"¿Sí? Ah hola Rosetta, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" me miró con una cara espantosa.

"Tink, estás... ¿bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?" supongo que debí arreglarme un poco antes de abrir la puerta.

"Oh, nada, cosas de mis inventos..." apareció Sil detrás mio.

"Os estábamos buscando y no había forma de encontraros, demonios Sil, como llevas los pelos. ¿Qué hacíais?"si se lo contábamos sería nuestra perdición, ella era la reina de los rumores y los cotilleos.

"Estábamos... jugando a... una guerra de almohadas" _uff, por poco no se me ocurre nada._

"Sí, eso. Acabamos de terminar justo ahora, estamos muy cansadas" _espero que se lo trague._

"Bueno... pues ya podríais haber avisado, empezábamos a pensar que os había cogido un halcón"

"Pues no... aquí estamos hehe. Ah, ésta noche Sil se quedará a dormir en mi casa"

"¡Tink!" se enfadó un poco al autoinvitarla, pero iba a quedarse igualmente.

"Vosotras dos os traéis algo entre manos... Es todo demasiado... raro" _no tendría que haber dicho esto, pero supongo que se hubiera enterado de todas formas._

"Serán imaginaciones tuyas..."

"Y... ¿qué hace ese vestido de Tink roto en el suelo? Escondéis algo y no tardaré en descubrirlo" _si sigue así nos va a pillar._

"Bueno, será mejor que te vayas, va a hacerse de noche en seguida así que..." Sil la echó de casa y finalmente Rosetta se fue.

"Uff, ¿crees que se habrá dado cuenta?" le pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero seguro que sospecha algo. Ahora la tendremos vigilándonos a todas horas. No creo que podamos mantenerlo en secreto por muchos días" _tenía razón, aquí la privacidad brilla por su ausencia. Tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde podamos estar tranquilas._ "Quizás debería volver a casa..."

"¡No! No te vayas, quédate" _si te vas iré contigo._

"Pero es que-" la corté con un beso.

"No. Tú te quedas aquí" sabía que quería quedarse.

"Está bien, pero si nos pillan será culpa tuya" _asumiré el riesgo._ Pasamos la noche devorándonos una a la otra hasta que terminamos exhaustas. Nos quedamos dormidas por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes a la puerta nos despertaron.

"Tinkerbell, ¿estás despierta? Necesitamos tu ayuda" era Clank. Saltamos de la cama y nos vestimos a toda prisa. Menos mal que no abrió la puerta en ese momento.

"¡Un segundo Clank!" abrí un poco la puerta sin dejarlo entrar "lo siento pero es que hoy he quedado con Silvermist y no podré ayudaros. Quizás mañana" cuando se fue me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta y nos pasamos lo que quedaba de mañana jugando hasta que salimos a por polvo de hada. Justo al salir de casa nos encontramos al hada Mery.

"Buenas tardes Tinkerbell. Espero que estés disfrutando de estos días libres" _ni te lo imaginas._

"Por supuesto, me venía de perlas un descanso"

"Pues no te acostumbres demasiado, porque en dos días tenemos que empezar con nuestras labores" _con todo lo que había pasado no me acordaba de que se terminaban los días de fiesta._

"Claro..." _dos días... cuando terminen a penas podré ver a Sil..._ Esa idea me deprimió, quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella sin importar qué.

"Tink, no te preocupes, encontraremos tiempo para nosotras" dijo al verme un poco desanimada.

"Pero yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado... Ojalá hubieran unos polvos que me convirtieran en hada del agua..." se rió ante tal estupidez, era imposible que unos polvos así existieran.

"Lo primero es lo primero. Aprovechemos estos días al máximo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí" y así lo hicimos. Esos dos últimos días fueron los mejores de mi vida, íbamos con pies de plomo para que nadie nos descubriera, pero eso lo hacía aún más emocionante. Lo pasamos en grande y por desgracia llegó el día de empezar con nuestras labores. Me gustaba tintinear, pero ella estaba muy por encima de eso.

Justo cuando iba a empezar con mis labores, el hada Mery me dijo que fuera al árbol de polvo de hada. La reina Clarion me estaba esperando. _¿Para qué querrá verme?_

"Buenos días Tinkerbell"

"Hola reina Clarion, ¿querías verme?" no sabía de que se podría tratar. _Espero que no sea por..._

"Quería hablar contigo sobre la recién relación que has empezado con la encantadora hada del agua Silvermist" _¡lo sabe! ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ Me puse nerviosa "no te preocupes pequeña, no me parece mal que estés saliendo con ella. Pero debéis tener presente las prioridades en todo momento" _le parece bien que esté con ella..._ eso me alivió una barbaridad.

"Entonces... ¿puedo seguir con ella?"

"Siempre y cuando cumplís con vuestros deberes como habéis hecho hasta ahora, no tendré ninguna objeción. Las dos sois unas hadas con mucho talento y no debéis desperdiciarlo" sus palabras eran de lo más tranquilizadoras.

"Y... ¿crees que deberíamos contárselo a los demás?"

"Por supuesto, si vuestro amor es puro y fuerte, no tengáis miedo de lo que digan los demás. Puede que no sea fácil, pero contáis con todo mi apoyo"

"Muchas gracias reina Clarion. Volveré al refugio" sin duda su amabilidad y inteligencia justificaba su posición en Pixie Hollow.

Volví con los tintineadores y me puse a trabajar como nunca, con muchas ganas de terminar para hablar con Sil sobre lo que me había dicho la reina. Terminé por la tarde antes de tiempo con un resultado un tanto mejorable. Sil aún estaba con sus labores así que tuve que esperar a que terminara.

"Sil, al fin puedo hablar contigo, se me ha hecho eterno"

"A mí también, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti" _que tierna..._ ella también tenía muchas ganas de verme.

"Esta mañana, reina Clarion me ha llamado para hablar con ella y al parecer sabe lo nuestro" tuvimos mucho cuidado de que no nos pillaran, pero supongo que a la reina no se le escapa una.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?" parecía preocupada, pero eran buenas noticias.

"Dice que no hay ningún problema en que estemos juntas mientras no afecte a nuestras obligaciones. Incluso ha dicho que nos apoyará si decidimos contárselo a los demás" saltó de alegría y me abrazó al oír esas palabras.

"¡Eso es genial! ¿crees que deberíamos contárselo a los demás?" algo así correría de boca en boca hasta que todo Pixie Hollow lo supiera, pero era algo que teníamos que hacer algún día.

"Sí, o sea, lo nuestro no es ninguna tontería. Hay que hacerlo oficial así podremos dejar de escondernos" estaba realmente motivada, mi amor por Sil rompería cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en medio.

"Tienes razón Tink, además, cuando Vidia se enteró tampoco fue para tanto" _es verdad, no me acordaba de que ella lo sabía._

"Bien, ¿por quién empezamos?" _haber... con Rosetta... Fawn... Iridessa..._

"Qué te parece si empezamos por... Terence" me empecé a reír al escuchar su nombre.

"Buena idea Sil. Será muy divertido" _no puedo ni imaginar la cara que pondrá._ Así que nos dirigimos al árbol de polvo de hada para contárselo. Era consciente de que si él lo sabía, se enteraría todo Pixie Hollow, pero esa era la idea en realidad.

Llegamos y lo encontramos repasando unas listas. _¿Cómo se lo va a tomar?_

"Muy buenas tardes señor Terence, tenemos que informarle de un asunto de alta importancia que nos concierne a todos" dijo Sil con una voz muy grave. No podía aguantar la risa.

"¿Qué ocurre chicas? Veo que os divertís" _¿nosotras? siempre que podemos._

"Ejem. Honramos con nuestra presencia para anunciarle nuestra recién unión como pareja amorosa, espero que no le incomode tal asunto" _creo que no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo._

"¿Queréis algo o sólo habéis venido a molestar?" _en realidad las dos cosas._

"Lo que Sil intenta decir de forma demasiado formal, es que estamos enamoradas y hemos empezado a salir juntas" ahora sí entendió lo que queríamos decir y no salía de su asombro. Tras unos segundos reaccionó.

"¿Cómo que enamoradas? Sois dos hadas, no podéis estar enamoradas" _¿quién eres tú para decidir quién puede o no puede estar enamorada?_

"Pues lo estamos, así que vete acostumbrando" dije un poco molesta.

"¿No? No me lo creo, tendréis que demostrármelo por que algo así es difícil de creer" miré a Sil y me sonrió. _Si eso es lo que quiere, para qué defraudarle_. Y nos besamos ahí en medio, habían otras hadas que pasaban por ahí que también se sorprendieron, aunque sin duda la mejor reacción fue la de Terence.

"A-a-aa-a... a-a-aa-a..." se quedó de piedra con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada.

"Bueno, nos vemos Terence, pásalo bien" no podíamos parar de reírnos ante la cara que puso se quedó sin poder decir una palabra y nos fuimos de allí.

"Qué divertido... ¿quién será el siguiente?"

"¿Y si se lo contamos a todos a la vez? Los reunimos a todos y les damos la noticia, no tengo ganas de ir repitiendo las cosas" Sil tenía razón, así que fuimos a buscarlos a todos.

Estaban Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Clank y Bobble. Hacía mucho que no quedábamos todos y se preguntaban a qué venía tal reunión.

"Bien chicos. Antes de nada, gracias por venir. Sil y yo tenemos algo importante que anunciaros. Como ya sabréis, últimamente hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas..."

"Sí, en serio chichas, casi no se os ve el pelo" dijo Fawn interrumpiéndome.

"Hehe, lo siento pero la razón por la cual no podemos estar sin la otra es por que..."

"Estamos saliendo juntas" _¡Sil! Quería decirlo yo._ Fawn, Clank y Bobble se alegraron por la sorpresa, en cambio Rosetta nos miró con cara de asco y a Iridessa casi le da un patatús.

"Me alegro mucho por vosotras, espero que seáis felices" nos dijo Fawn acercándose.

"Gracias, significa mucho para nosotras" dijo Sil.

"Así que por eso nunca tenías tiempo para construir el carro eh... Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho antes" Bobble tenía razón, pero no queríamos convertirnos en el centro de atención de todos.

Tras responder algunas preguntas, se nos hizo tarde y volvimos a mi casa. Ahora no tendríamos que poner excusas para dormir juntas ni escondernos para poder besarnos. Al día siguiente todos lo sabían y en el árbol de polvo de hada se nos acercaron hadas de todos los talentos para hablar con nosotras. Fue un poco agobiante, pero sabía que en poco tiempo la gente dejaría de darle importancia.

Y así fue, pasó una semana y todos se acostumbraron sin problemas. Éramos muy felices las dos y siempre estábamos juntas cuando podíamos, apenas dormíamos por las noches y cuando teníamos que hacer nuestras labores estábamos realmente cansadas, pero teníamos que cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. Sil me enseñó un montón de cosas sobre el agua, aprendí a nadar e incluso me enseñó como hacer la reanimación cardiopulmonar en caso de encontrar a alguien ahogado. No creí que fuera necesario, pero fue divertido.

Empezamos a llegar tarde al trabajo algunos días y una mañana, tuvimos la magnífica idea de quedarnos en casa. Pasamos un gran día, pero por la tarde una hada mensajera nos dijo que la reina quería vernos.

"Oh no, creo que nos hemos metido en problemas" estábamos un poco asustadas por lo que nos pudiera decir.

"No te preocupes Tink, seguro que nos dará un toque, nada más" sus palabras me tranquilizaron, pero al ver a la reina volví a preocuparme. Su expresión era muy diferente de la última vez, parecía enfadada.

"Chicas... Me han informado de que últimamente vuestro rendimiento ha caído en picado" agachamos la cabeza ante la bronca que íbamos a recibir "y no sólo eso, habéis llegado tarde en repetidas ocasiones. Pero lo de hoy es la gota que colma el vaso. Las hadas tenemos una importante labor que se debe respetar por encima de todo. Os di mi bendición siempre y cuando cumplieseis con vuestro deber. Pero al no respectar el trato, mucho me temo que tendréis que dejar de veros"

"¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!" _esto no puede estar pasando, no puedo vivir sin Silvermist._

"Reina Clarion, ¡no podemos estar separadas! Cumpliremos con las obligaciones, seremos puntuales pero por favor, no nos separes" Sil casi rompe a llorar.

"Está bien, os daré otra oportunidad, pero si vuelvo a recibir malas noticias, os impondré el castigo de los dos días para que reflexionéis" no sabía de qué trataba ese castigo, pero era una oferta que no se podía rechazar.

"De acuerdo, no te decepcionaremos" dicho esto cogí a Sil y nos largamos de allí "por qué poco..."

"Tink... ¿eres consciente de lo que trata ese castigo?" parecía preocupada...

"No, pero seguro que no es para tanto" qué ingenua fui.

"El castigo de los dos días consiste en llevarte a la parte de Neverland más alejada de Pixie Hollow y dejarte ahí sin polvo de hada. Se tardan dos días en volver andando" _qué cruel... nunca pensé que podrían hacer algo así_ "es uno de los castigos más duros que hay"

"Tranquila Sil, eso no va a ocurrir. Sólo tenemos que cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, como hacíamos antes" pero sería duro, ya que eso significaba pasar menos tiempo con ella.

 _Si esa es la única forma de seguir con mi amada, tendré que soportarlo._

Los días pasaron y a excepción de los días libres que teníamos de vez en cuando, pasamos poco tiempo juntas. Se acercaba el verano y cada vez teníamos más trabajo. Era muy duro, cuando podía estar con ella estaba agotada y lo único que quería era dormir, pero siempre hacía un esfuerzo por quedarme despierta. La falta de sueño empezó a pagar factura y cada vez estaba más agotada, hasta que un día me puse enferma.

Nunca había estado tan mal, me llevaron con las hadas sanadoras y me pasé tres días en la cama. Sil no hizo caso de nadie y se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo.

"S-Sil... si no vuelves al trabajo te impondrán el castigo..." pero por más que insistía no hacía caso.

"No puedo dejarte aquí sola, no me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo" esperaba que la reina entendiera la situación y no le impusiera el castigo, pero no fue así.

La tarde del segundo día que pasé allí, unos scouts se la llevaron por orden de Clarion.

"¡Sil no!" sentí como se llevaban mi mundo entero.

"No te preocupes Tink, no tardaré en volver..." intenté ir a por ella para que no se la llevaran pero a medio camino me desmayé.

Desperté al día siguiente con menos fiebre y fui directa a hablar con la reina.

"¡Clarion! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a Silvermist?!" ardía de furia, quién sabe lo que le podría estar pasando a Sil ahí fuera.

"Tinkerbell, Silvermist ha incumplido nuestro acuerdo y ha faltado dos días enteros a su trabajo. Como ya-" sus palabras me enfurecían más.

"¡Ella estaba cuidando de mí! Estaba muy enferma ¿sabes?" qué rabia me daba la reina en aquél momento.

"Las hadas sanadoras se ocupan de cuidarte, no hay ninguna razón por la que ella-"

"¡Es muy injusto! ¿Dónde está? Llévame con ella"

"Lo siento Tink, no podemos decirte dónde la hemos llevado" sus normas me tenían más que harta.

"Entonces yo la encontraré"

"Tinkerbell, tienes que calmarte. Mañana estará de regreso, no hace falta que te molestes. Además, si sales de Pixie Hollow sin autorización el castigo que-"

"¡Al diablo con las reglas!" ya no podía más, tenía que ir a por Sil. Así que me fui de Pixie Hollow y busqué por los alrededores hasta que anocheció. La fiebre no me había pasado del todo y estaba agotada. Los scouts no tardaron en encontrarme.

"Tinkerbell. Por orden de la reina Clarion, tenemos que aplicar el castigo de los dos días" intenté escapar pero fue inútil, eran cuatro y yo no estaba en mis mejores condiciones.

Me llevaron muy lejos y me quitaron todo el polvo de hada que tenía. Era completamente de noche y hacía frío.

 _¿Qué he hecho? ... Sil..._ Me puse a llorar debajo de un árbol por la estupidez que había hecho. Ahora tardaría mucho en volver a verla. _Todo fue por mi culpa, si no me hubiera puesto enferma ahora..._ Pasé la peor noche de mi vida, tenía miedo y se oían ruidos extraños en ese bosque. _Y ella tuvo que pasar por todo esto... soy despreciable, no merezco volver._ Dormí como pude sin haber comido nada.

Por la mañana me animé un poco, aunque me moría de hambre, y empecé a andar para volver. Al cabo de unas horas mis piernas estaban destrozadas, ya no podía más. _Si tan solo pudiera volar un poco..._ El eterno viaje me dio mucho tiempo para pensar.

 _Creo que la reina tenía razón, deberíamos estar separadas. Es duro estar sin ella, pero no quiero meterla en problemas y si lo mejor es que no nos veamos más... tenemos que cortar con la relación. Es lo correcto ¿no? Es lo que hizo reina Clarion con su sparrowman del invierno..._

Cada vez lo tenía más claro, si quería lo mejor para ella teníamos que romper. Sería duro, pero era la única solución. Al final de ese día pude ver el gran árbol de polvo de hada a lo lejos. _Ya falta menos..._

Al día siguiente llegué al otoño y le pedí a una hada de los animales un poco de polvo de hada para llegar a casa volando, me dolían mucho las piernas. En casa devoré todo lo que encontré y dormí, no podía estar más agotada. _Espero que Sil comprenda que tenemos que romper para solucionar las cosas..._

Desperté temprano y aún me dolían un poco las piernas, pero decidí salir para arreglar las cosas. Al fin y al cabo se me daba bien arreglar. Encontré a Bobble nada más salir.

"¡Tinkerbell!" me abrazó al verme. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Ya basta Bobble, vas a hacerme más pequeña" me miró con cara de preocupado.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bueno, después de descansar ya estoy mejor, fue un viaje muy duro..." se quedó pensando un momento.

"Tink... tienes que hablar con la reina cuanto antes" _lo sé, he reflexionado mucho estos días..._ Apareció Clank que estaba por ahí.

"¡Tinkerbell! ¿Cómo te-"

"Shhh Clanky, aún no lo sabe" _¿qué?_

"¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?"

"N-no... bueno... sí, tienes que hablar con la reina de inmediato" _bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo entonces._

Noté que el ambiente en Pixie Hollow había cambiado un poco, lo recordaba más animado... Llegué al árbol de polvo de hada donde estaba la reina.

"Reina Clarion"

"Oh, Tinkerbell" tenía una expresión mucho más tranquila ésta vez.

"He estado reflexionado mucho estos días, y he aprendido que no podemos seguir juntas. Estoy decidida a romper con ella para evitar que las cosas empeoren. Es lo mejor para las dos aunque supongo que será duro, pero creo que-"

"Tinkerbell... ¿No te lo han contado?" me cortó de golpe. No entendía nada.

"Contarme... ¿qué?" _¿qué está pasando aquí?_

"...Ven conmigo" la seguí hasta la primavera, realmente notaba que algo estaba pasando ahí, todos estaban muy callados. Pasamos por encima del río donde casi me ahogo aquella vez... donde empezó todo... qué recuerdos. Llegamos a casa de Sil, donde habían un montón de flores en su puerta.

"¿Qué... es todo esto?" _necesito saber qué pasa de una vez, algo me da mala espina._

"Verás Tinkerbell... Las cosas a veces no salen como uno espera..." _un momento..._

"¿D-dónde está Silvermist?" _¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ "¿qué ocurre Clarion?"

"L-lo siento Tinkerbell..." su cara de tristeza no me tranquilizaba en absoluto.

"¿¡Qué ha pasado con Sil!? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella? ¿¡Dónde está!?" _tengo que verla, ¡necesito verla!._

"Lamentablemente... Silvermist... ha fallecido" en ese momento morí por dentro, no podía creer lo que dijo, tenía que ser una broma.

"¿Q-q-q... ¡No! ¡No puede ser!" _no, seguro que es un malentendido. Es imposible_ "¡No puede estar muerta!"

"Tinkerbell... un scout vio como fue atrapada por un halcón... Ahora ne-"

"¡No! ¡Noo! ¡Devuélveme a Sil!" empecé a golpear a la reina por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

"Lo siento mucho... no podemos hacer nada" estallé en llanto, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Sentí un dolor tan fuerte que caí impotente al suelo.

 _Sil ha muerto por mi culpa, Sil ha muerto por mi culpa..._ Mi cabeza no paraba de repetir ésas palabras. Nunca más volvería a verla, nunca más volvería a oír su voz y mucho menos volvería a besar sus tiernos labios.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí llorando. La reina intentó consolarme, incluso vinieron mis amigas pero no podía hacer más que llorar. Sus palabras eran inútiles, nada podía calmar el dolor que sentía en aquél momento. Llegó la noche y me quedé ahí mismo, no era capaz de moverme del suelo. No podía dormir, la imagen de Silvermist no desaparecía de mi cabeza. Al final fui a mi casa a media noche andando, tardé una media hora en llegar. Ya no me importaba nada, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas se desvaneció. Su recuerdo era como un sueño, todo lo que vivimos y experimentamos era parte del inalcanzable pasado.

No tenía ganas de nada, no comía, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera salía de casa. Un halcón se había llevado mi vida. Me sentía como una hoja de otoño, olvidada en el suelo y pisoteada. Mis amigas venían a verme cada día pero no había forma de animarme. Ya nada tenía sentido sin ella.

Tras una horrible semana, fui a la playa para terminar con todo. _¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo pasarme la vida de esa forma... No vale la pena... No vale la pena vivir con éste irremediable dolor... Ha llegado el momento._ Me adentré al mar con intención de ahogarme y terminar con el dolor de una vez por todas. Cuando el agua llegó al cuello, me paré a pensarlo detenidamente. _¿Qué solucionará ésto? Es la opción egoísta, dejaré de sentir el dolor, pero se lo pasaré a los demás... Aunque no puedo seguir así, nada es capaz de volver a hacerme sonreír. Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez, es lo mejor, al menos para mí._

Respiré hondo y cuando iba a sumergirme vi algo de color verde a lo lejos, flotando. _¿Una cosa perdida? La última cosa perdida que veré... Me pregunto qué será..._ Pospuse mi suicidio y nadé hasta donde estaba esa cosa. Al acercarme pude ver que lo parecía una muñeca... pero estaba muy bien hecha...

 _Un momento, eso es... ¡Es una hada!_ Me apuré a ir a por ella, fui tan rápido como pude. Y cuando vi su largo pelo negro me di cuenta de que, era ella.

"¡Sil! ¡Aguanta! Voy a por ti" la llevé desesperadamente a la orilla mientras brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos. Estaba herida por todas partes, la tumbé pero no tenía pulso. No respiraba.

"¡Sil! ¡Vamos!" le hice la reanimación cardiopulmonar tal y como me enseñó "¡Venga! ¡Vuelve! **¡Siiil!"** grité con todas mis fuerzas, quizás así sería capaz de oírme.

"Por la segunda estrella, venga Sil, no me hagas esto" estaba sudando de la presión. Tras unos minutos de desesperación, su corazón volvió a latir.

"¡Sí! vamos, despierta... vamos..." fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos vagamente.

Al ver que había vuelto en sí me inundó de alegría. Hizo como si fuera a hablar pero se lo impedí.

"No te fuerces, voy a salvarte" la cogí en brazos con cuidado y la llevé corriendo como si me fuera la vida con las hadas sanadoras. Se sorprendieron mucho al verla y me pidieron que esperara fuera, pero no podía separarme de su lado.

"¿Se pondrá bien verdad? ¡¿verdad?!" _dí que sí por favor._

"Es difícil de saber, está muy débil y desnutrida. Quién sabe por lo que habrá pasado" _venga Sil, sé fuerte, aguanta._

Pasaron los días y seguía sin despertar. Dijeron que se estaba recuperando y que saldría de ésta. Y un día, finalmente despertó.

"Tink... grac-" la acribillé besé con sólo oír su voz. Nunca pensé que volvería a besarla "-cias" no podía dejar de llorar.

"No me des esos sustos, ¿sa-sabes lo mal que-que lo pasé?" dije entre sollozos. Su desaparición fue una tortura emocional para mí, pero no quiero ni pensar por lo que pasó ella.

"Lo siento" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No tienes que disculparte" dije mientras me caían las lágrimas. Pensé que nunca volvería a sentirme viva.

Cuando se recuperó la reina nos citó para hablar con ella.

"Tinkerbell, Silvermist. Ante todo pido mis más sincera disculpas por todo lo ocurrido, me hago personalmente responsable de ello. No debí ser tan estricta con vosotras ya que, si hubiera estado en vuestra situación, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo. De ahora en adelante tenéis mi consentimiento para pasar juntas el tiempo que necesitéis"

No podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Todo Pixie Hollow se alegró de su regreso. Me pasé los siguientes días sin separarme de Sil. Me contó como sobrevivió a los halcones y como volvió nadando desde muy lejos. Fue toda una aventura, es un milagro que pudiera volver. Desde entonces fuimos muy felices juntas y no nos volvimos a separar nunca más.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado, yo al menos me lo pasé genial escribiendo. Mi próximo fanfic se llama **Mi alma gemela** , es un Periwinkle/Tinkerbell en el que la temperatura jugará un papel muy importante.  
Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer ;)_


End file.
